De Humano a Híbrido y de Híbrido a ¿PURO?
by nathyadri
Summary: Una historia sobre tsukune en sus 18 años


Rosario+vampiro no se puede quedar así

¿Qué pasa con Tsukune? ¿Mokka y el resto?

_**De Hombre a Híbrido y de Híbrido a**_

_**¿Puro?**_

Ya recordaran que cierto humano se va a una escuela para monstruos donde se hace amigo de cierto vampiro con dos personalidades, se van encontrando varios personajes como: una Súcubo, una Mujer de las Nieves y dos Brujas, se enfrentaron a la Comisión de Seguridad Pública, Mokka tratando de salvarlo le dio su sangre, lo convirtió en un ser híbrido y el se enfrento al padre de la vampiro ganando la batalla… Eso pasaba por la mente de Tsukune

Tsukune: _Ha pasado tantas cosas en tan solo 2 años des que estoy en la escuela Youkai- _se detuvo- Es raro que no haya visto a las chicas en todo el día

¡Tsukune!

Tsukune: Porque tenia que hablar- se volteó para ver quién lo llamaba- ¿Qué sucede Mokka?

Mokka: No es nada es solo que no te he visto en todo el día… toma- dijo secando un regalo detrás de su espalda- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Tsukune: ¡Gracias Mokka! Parece que tu no lo olvidaste- dice tomando el regalo- ¿Puedo abrirlo?

Mokka: Claro que si- responde sonriendo

Tsukune: Esto es…

Mokka: Un rosario… hoy cumples 18 años es cuando… un híbrido se le empieza a fortalecer sus poderes- dice seria

Tsukune se tropieza y remueve el rosario de Mokka y el murciélago comienza

Cuando el rosario de su pecho es removido, la sangre de vampiro dentro de Mokka despertará

**Mokka**: Ha pasado tiempo Tsukune… por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños

Tsukune: Gracias pero… ¿qué quiso decir la otra Mokka con híbrido?

**Mokka: **Al darte mi sangre para salvarte te convertiste en mitad vampiro mitad… humano y al luchar contra el líder de la Comisión de Seguridad Pública inconcientemente me salvaste de el fuego que me lanzó el… al darme cuenta tus ojos estaban rojos como los míos ahora… luego luchaste contra mi padre y salvaste a la otra Mokka… usaste por primera vez tu poder- explicó- Eres un híbrido

Tsukune: Ya veo… pero… ¿Por qué el rosario?

**Mokka: **Al estar cumpliendo 18 años tu poder está aumentando… era para que puedas convivir con tu familia

Tsukune: Así que tú fuiste la de la idea… y la que recordó mi cumpleaños- Mokka se sonrojó y asintió- Gracias pero me lo pondré cuando se manifieste el poder que tú me entregaste- dice entregándole su rosario y ella se sonrojó mas

**Mokka: **Gracias pero…quiero estar así un momento mas- dice caminando por el bosque hacia el lago

Tsukune: ¿Te sucede algo Mokka?

**Mokka: **No es nada… _Es que este es nuestro último año en la academia y después no nos veremos más y menos estando dentro del rosario- _pensó

Tsukune: Tienes razón Mokka

**Mokka: **¿Cómo…?

Tsukune: Lo sé… lo dijiste

**Mokka: **No lo dije

Tsukune: ¿Eh?

**Mokka: **Supongo que es la sangre de vampiro- sonrió viendo al lago- Dime algo

Tsukune: ¿Qué?

**Mokka: **¿Qué pasará con todos nosotros cuando terminemos este año?

Tsukune: No lo sé Mokka… pero de algo estoy seguro- dijo sentándose en el suelo y Mokka lo siguió

**Mokka: **¿De que?

Tsukune: De que no sería la última vez que nos vamos a ver- Mokka volteó a verlo y pudo ver una sonrisa- Han pasado tantas cosas y me he divertido mucho

**Mokka: **¿Qué quieres decir?

Tsukune: Sin embargo este año… me tocó escoger entre todas ustedes pero… analicé quien me hacía sentir feliz de verdad…

**Mokka: **¿A quien escogiste?- preguntó triste

Tsukune: Ese es el problema escogí a una chica muy linda que a veces es dulce y a veces es un poco fría pero… a pesar de eso la quiero- Mokka se levanta para salir corriendo y llorar pero el se lo impide y la sienta de nuevo a su lado- El problema es que esa chica tiene 2 personalidades

**Mokka: **¿Por qué me lo dices así?- pregunto ahogando las lágrimas- ¿Ya le dijiste?... ¿Qué tipo de monstruo es?... ¿Es humana?

Tsukune: No es humana… te lo digo por que quiero que me escuches… Es un vampiro y se lo estoy diciendo- Mokka volteó a verlo- Mokka el problema es escoger entre las 2 Mokka y estoy pensando en…- no pudo terminar ya que Mokka lo estaba besando

**Mokka: **Esto es de parte de las 2- tenía una sonrisa

Tsukune: Pero…

**Mokka: **Hasta pronto- se levantó y se colocó el rosario mostrando a la otra Mokka- ¿Ya les dijiste al resto?

Tsukune: Ellas lo saben… pero no se van a rendir

Mokka: Nosotras queremos que sepas que no importa la decisión que tomes la aceptaremos- sonrió

Tsukune: Gracias

Mokka: De na…- vio algo raro en Tsukune- Tsukune… es mejor que te pongas el rosario

Tsukune: ¿Qué?

Mokka: T...tu cabello- dijo señalándolo- S…se está decolorando

Tsukune: ¡¿Qué?... – vio su reflejo en el lago- es imposible- vio que su cabello se volvía poco a poco plateado

Mokka: Está comenzando

Tsukune: Espera… no se supone que soy híbrido… ¿Qué hago con el cabello plata?

Mokka: Es mejor que vallamos a la enfermería ahora Ruby está a cargo y ella sabe que eras humano

**En la enfermería**

Yukari: Oye Ruby ¿estás segura de que sanará pronto?

Ruby: Claro…pero… ¿Cómo te rompiste la pierna?

Yukari: Verás… Mizore y yo estábamos entrenando y a ella se le pasó un poco la mano

Ruby: Oh… oye… ¿y Kurumu? ¿Dónde esta?

Yukari: Tuvo que irse de viaje

¡Ruby!

Dijeron 2 personas entrando a la enfermería uno de ellos con una gorra

Ruby: Hola chicos… ha pasado tanto- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

Mokka: Es que… pensamos que tu nos puedes decir que le está pasando a Tsukune

Ruby: Claro… ¿Qué tiene?- todos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza

Tsukune: Rubby

Ruby: Dime

Tsukune: Hoy me está pasando algo raro

Mokka: Es que el esta cumpliendo hoy 18 años

Ruby y Yukari: Feliz cumpleaños

Mokka: Ese no es el caso… Tsukune se acaba de dar cuenta que es híbrido

Yukari: ¿Híbrido?- preguntó sorprendida

Mokka: Si desde el momento en que la otra Mokka le dio su sangre vampiro a Tsukune para salvarlo

Ruby: Si mal no recuerdo los 18 años… es la edad en la que despiertan los poderes de un híbrido pero… ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó curiosa

Mokka: Es este- dijo quitándole la gorra a Tsukune y mostrando su cabello plateado

Tsukune: ¡Dame eso!- dijo tratando de quitarle la gorra a Mokka

De repente entra una persona con cabello azulado y ojos azules

Ruby: ¡Mizore!... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Mizore: Vine a ver como esta Yuka...- se detuvo en seco al ver el cabello de Tsukune- ¿Qué te pasó?

Yukari: No lo sabemos… tenemos que hablar con la otra Mokka

Tsukune: N… no la podemos molestar- de repente "accidentalmente" Ruby le metió el pie y el se cayó y le quitó el rosario a Mokka

Cuando el rosario de su pecho es removido, la sangre de vampiro dentro de Mokka despertará

**Mokka: **¿Qué pasa? esta es la segunda vez

Yukari: Mira- dijo señalando el cabello de Tsukune y notó otra cosa

**Mokka: **Tsukune… tus ojos- palideció- Se están enrojeciendo

Tsukune: ¿Qué…?- escuchó un grito

¡Hola a todos… regresé de mi viaje… me dijeron que estarían aquí!

Yukari: Kurumu

Kurumu se iba a lanzar encima de Tsukune pero se detuvo el ver su cabello y ojos- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasó?

**Mokka: **Te estás volviendo un vampiro- murmuró sorprendida

Todos: ¿¡Qué!

Kurumu: No estoy entendiendo nada

Tsukune: Creo que yo entiendo algo- dijo mirando a Mokka- Me diste tu sangre y me volví un híbrido pero eso no explica que me pase esto

Ruby: Tengo una idea síganme

Mizore: ¿A donde?

Ruby: A la biblioteca- todos la siguieron

**En La Biblioteca**

Ruby agarró un libro de los estantes que decía HUMANOS Y YOUKAIS

Ruby: Aquí está el libro- lo abrió y empezó a leer

Tsukune: Vamos a agarrar otro libro relacionado- todos aagarraron un libro diferente y empezaron a leer pasaron 10 minutos en silencio hasta que...

Ruby: ¡AQUI ESTÁ!- todos menos Mokka cayeron al piso del susto

Yukari: Ruby no hagas eso nos asustaste

Ruby: Lo siento... pero aquí está lo leeré:

_**CUANDO UN VAMPIRO REAL LE DÁ SU SANGRE A UN HUAMANO POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA, AQUEL HUMANO SE VOLVERÁ HÍBRIDO**_

Mizore: No está muy claro ya sabemos que Tsukune es híbrido... pero el cambio de su cabello y ojos es...

Kurumu: Muy raro- completó ella

Tsukune: Ruby prétame es libro- ella se lo dió- lo voy a leer y les voy a decir mañana

**Ala mañana siguiente**

Mokka: ¡Chicas! ¿Han visto a Tsukune?- ellas negaron con la cabeza- Mellamó esta mañana me dijo que lo esperara el el lago debe estar...- soó su teléfono- Habla Akashiya... ¿Tsukune?... Vamos para alla- colgó el teléfono

Kurumu: ¿Que quería?

Mokka: Vamos a su habitación ya sabe algo- todas fueron a u cuarto

**En el cuarto de Tsukune**

Mokka: Tsukune ya estamos aqui que...¿Que pasó?- corrió hasta su cama Tsukune estaba sudando, tenía mucha fiebre y un dolor terrible en el cuerpo supiel poco a poco se volvía mas pálida- Busquen toallas, agua y a Ruby... rápido- todas se fueron

Tsukune: Mokka cálmate- trató de disimulas el dolor con una sonrisa con poco éxito

Mokka: Tsukune estas muy mal

Tsukune: Es la sangre de vampiro... lo leí en el libro

Mokka: Pero... ¿Como?... Ruby mo encontró nada en el libro

Tsukune: Mokka el libro tenía una página arrancada la conseguí doblada en el libro que agarró la otra Mokka... te lo diré

Mokka: No- dijo tmándole la mano u poniéndola en su rosrio- Dícelo a la otra Mokka- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a arrancarle el rosario

Cuando el rosario de su pecho es removido, la sangre de vampiro dentro de Mokka despertará

**Mokka: **Tsukune estas muy grave... las otras se estan tardando demasiado... voy a buscarlas- se iba a levanta pero no la dejó

Tsukune: Te tengo que decir lo del libro

**Mokka: **Está bien Tsukune dime

Tsukune: Decía:

_**CUANDO UN VAMPIRO REAL LE DÁ SU SANGRE A UN HUAMANO POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA, AQUEL HUMANO SE VOLVERÁ HÍBRIDO, SI AQUEL HÍBRIDO GANA UNA PELEA CON EL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS ESE HÍBRIDO SE VOLVERÁ VAMPIRO PURO, SOPORTANDO EL DOLOR DE ESA TRANSFORMACIÓN, SERÁ EL PROTECTOR DE LOS HUMANOS Y MONSTRUOS, TRAERÁ LA PAZ ENTRE ELLOS MISMOS**_

En ese momento llagaron las chicas y una luz se desprendió de el mientras que el viento lo rodeaba y se elevaba por el aire el estaba temblando cada vez mas y su piel se seguía aclarando, cada vez los dolores seguían mas fuertes sus dientes crecían mas puntiagudos, de repente todo se detuvo y cayó es su cama

¡Tsukune!- gritaron todas

Tsukune: Ya todo terminó Mokka dame el rosario- Mokka se lo dió pero no lo soltó- Mokka ¿Que pasa?

**Mokka: **No te lo pongas todavía... tengo que hablar contigo en donde estabamos ayer... te esperaré alla en cuanto se puedas levantar- se fué

**Pasó 1 hora y ya estaba en el lago**

Tukune: Mokka ¿Qué pasa?

**Mokka: **Es peligroso que te lo pongas ahora pudes perder tu memoria y personalidad

Tsukune: Gracias por preocuparte pero... en verdad ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

**Mokka: **A que cambies al ponerte el rosario

Tsukune: Mokka nada va a cambiar... te lo prometo

**Mokka**: Mírame tu eres el único que puede remover el rosario y yo solo me convierto en otra persona

TsuKune: No voy a cambier- la besó aprovechó su distracción para ponerse el rosario

**Mokka**: No- gritó y apareció el ya estaba normal

Tsukune: Te dije que no cambiaría

**Mokka**: Entondes yo haré lo mismo- se puso el rosario y apareció la otra mokka

Tsukune: Ya no eres la única con un rosario Mokka- ella solo lo abrazó después el clásico "capu chu" y lo besó

FIN

* * *

Al fin termine espero que le ayan disfrutado


End file.
